


The devil that lives deep inside of us

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can't take the stress anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil that lives deep inside of us

A semi-tall male with raven black, short hair sat on the edge of a building. One that was high up, he could most definitely tell you that. Kageyama was currently trying to solve his homework-- or work on it at least due to the fact that he was mostly busy with volleyball or was getting beaten by his abusive drunk that was labeled a "father". 

His mother had died when his father had been drunk driving when he had claimed he wasn't. The man made it out of the car crash with a few cuts due to the fact that Kageyama's mother threw herself over the man to keep him from dying; claiming that Kageyama "needed a father figure" yet she didn't know how terrible he really was. 

'As always I can't solve yesterday's homework.' 

The raven was frustrated, angry, fired up. Anything but happy. The bruises and cuts were evident from where he had gotten beaten and his boyfriend, Hinata, questioned him about them and the cuts on his arm that he had inflicted himself. 

'It's just enough, I'm satisfied, I've even started to live the days by.'

How much longer could Kageyama even take? He was a mere person, being, mistake in this world that did not need to exist anymore. Who would even miss him? Hinata was probably fed up with his bullshit anyways. 

'But why is it that the devil that lives deep inside us,'

Who would miss him?  
Who would miss a depressed, suicidal nobody?

Who would miss a kid who has an abusive father and no personality yet has a fake smile and laugh on every second he could? 

He stood up on the ledge of the tall building and spread his arms out, as if a raven preparing to take flight. 

'Says that we want to disappear,'

He whispered a final goodbye to not only himself, but the whole world, his boyfriend, his loved ones. He wanted his mom back. 

'Says that we want to die?'


End file.
